


Sometimes Love Is A Cure

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's in love, And probably less alcohol, M/M, Magnus deserves hugs, and drunk, and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Magnus is having a bad day, but Alec's okay with trying to cheer him up, even at the expence of food.





	Sometimes Love Is A Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is any good, this is the first time I've written this couple or for this fandom.  
> I don't have a beta, I tried to find and fix any mistakes. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make it seem better, or if the characters seem OOC.

To say the least, Magnus was having a bad day. It wasn’t the worst he’d had, but one can only take so many judgement filled glances and whispered, racist comments before he felt exhausted.

He whisked a glass into his hand, swirling the whiskey around as a mild distraction after he sat down in the corner of the couch.

Normally he could look forward to Alexander coming home soon since it was well past nightfall, but the other man had went out for drinks with his siblings tonight and would most likely not be stopping by.

He tapped his empty hand against the phone resting on his thigh, tapping random letters in the type bar.

M: _Hey_

He quickly drank everything in his glass, refilling it with a flick of his finger.

A: _hey babe_

The response came just as he was about to take another drink and he froze for a second. He frowned down at the screen. He hadn't really been expecting an answer.

Magnus put the glass down with a shaking hand and curled onto the end of the couch, clutching the phone in his hand. He cursed himself inwardly for texting Alec, reminding himself that Alec was busy and that he was interrupting his night out with his siblings.

A: _R u ok?_

He let out a small amused huff at the spelling, knowing Alexander would never text like that unless he was drunk.

Magnus typed out a simple reassurance that he was okay, just a long day, but he found himself erasing it as soon as he’d hit the last button. He could feel the tears on his lashes when he closed his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to figure out what he wanted to say and his fingers shook when he typed it. He picked at the dark blue nail polish on his thumb nervously.

M: _Would you believe me if I just said I missed you?_

A: _nope but i miss u too_

He smiled, rubbing at his eyes to try and get the tears to stop.

M: _I just had a bad day, some of my clients were unappreciative of my talents_

Magnus mimicked his make-up remover wipes into his hand to clean off the make up he had on his fingers from rubbing his eyes,

A: _Ill fight them_

A _ : Wait _

A: _no thats illigal_

A: _Illegal_

Magnus bit his lip with a small sniffle.

A: _I love you_

_ M: I love you too, Alexander _

He curled his knees closer to his body, staring blankly at the wall and swirling the whiskey around his glass. He wishes at times like this that Ragnor was still alive.

A: _babe_

A: _asnwer_

A: _Answer_

Magnus looked down as his phone vibrated against his fingers. The message flashed against his screen saying that he had missed three calls. Alec’s name flashed on his screen again and he answered the video call, realizing a second to late that he hadn’t bothered to try and make himself look presentable, or even just like he hadn’t been crying.

He flicked his fingers and tired to flatten his hair quickly.

“Hiii!” Alec’s flushed face appeared on his screen, grinning lazily.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus tried to keep his voice steady.

“We got pizza,” Alec turned the phone slightly to show Isabelle, who was humming happily and waving a half eaten piece of pizza around.

Magnus smiled against the hand that was covering his mouth.

“And-” Alec stumbled, staring with a look of confusion and betrayal at the ground. “I love you,” He mumbled. “I love you more than everything.” Alec whispered against the phone.

Magnus stared at the screen with blurry vision.

“Even more…” Alec swallowed, staring with wide eyes at his phone. “You look so pretty. Your eyes are so...pretty.”

Magnus inhaled sharply, realizing his glamor was down.

“Thank you, darling.” He said quietly.

Alec swayed, blinking slowly.

“I love you even more than this pizza,” Alec nodded to himself.

Magnus laughed wetly, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s really good pizza though…”

“You’re sweet,” Magnus sighed, stretching out his leg on the couch.

He saw Isabelle lean over Alec’s shoulder and wave at him enthusiastically. 

He wiggled his fingers at her.

“You know how perfect you are…” He turned his attention back to Alec, raising a perfectly trimmed brow. “You’re more perfect than this pizza!” Alec waved his pizza. “For you, I’ll drop this pizza. It’s gone!” Magnus made a small sound as Alec threw it into the street, biting his lip. He heard a shout of protest in the background and Alec turned with a panic filled face.

“I hit someone,” Alec whispered.

“You threw the pizza on someone?” Magnus asked, brushing his hand through his hair.

“He looks angry...But he can’t see us…” Alec covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. Isabelle, however, was laughing loudly next to him.

A small beeping caught Alec’s attention. “My phone is dying...I’ll be home in a few minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus said after a second, humming happily at the idea that he would be seeing Alec tonight.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Magnus smiled at the blank screen, his yellow, slitted eyes staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know, I'm super nervous about posting this, but it'd means the world to me!! <3


End file.
